


The Emperor

by Peach_Pit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen, Short, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit
Summary: The story of The Father.For Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project





	The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> [Art by Red King](https://twitter.com/KingOfRedDragon)  
> 

IV

The hardest decisions fell upon The Father’s shoulders. With poise and with might, handed the Kingdom at too young an age, he stood in the face of encroaching doom for the sake of his citizens. He had succeeded the line defending an ages-old Crystal, and he would carry on that torch.

There sat the Ruler of Light, throne beneath him, sword dangling above.

Yet, the Sword of Damocles that was destined to fall upon him did not dangle alone. The Father was granted a Son, and with the Son came the most terrible news of all.

The Father would pierce his own heart thirteen times to save the child the pain of suffering, to stave off the Star threatening to cut short the boy’s twilight. He would move time itself if it meant the True King would get to live out all his years.

Tears lost to rain carried the bitter hope of all humanity, drained into the earth. Every night from the day of that Revelation, he would lay the True King to bed, tuck him in with a sweet song, a bold yarn, a kiss on the head. Shadow puppets of dragons he may or may not have fought with his friends long ago, tall tales of ancient crypts that held their ancestors. All just to see the Chosen’s genuine smile, to see his peaceful expression drift into calm slumber.

No, not the _Chosen_. Not the “True King” of fate and legend.

Noctis. _His_ Noctis.

As he grew, Noctis would feel the gravity of that throne without even sitting in it. Every time, before the King, he could see the wrinkles in his eyes deepening, his expression growing more somber. There Regis would sit, at the peak of stairs leading to a lonely solitude of Knowing.

 _Knowing_ , never _telling_.

And they would say the powers aged him, and the war. And they would say the once-young King was out of his depth.

And still he made his decisions, protected his people, gave his son the life he deserved.

He would do it all for Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the [FFXV Tarot Project](https://twitter.com/ffxvtarot), a project that, on the whole, is quite beautiful. Please check it out if you haven't already!
> 
> [Follow me on my (NSFW) Twitter](http://twitter.com/lil_peach_pit) if you'd like to keep up on my writing or art!


End file.
